marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Hulkling.png HulklingPresentationTD.png|"And finally, a super strong shapeshifter, Teddy Altman is the son of the Kree Captain Mar-Vell. Like his father, Teddy protects the planet as Hulkling… He’s also my boyfriend" LostSonsFamilyReunited.png|Vision joins the family hug YoungAvengersVsBatrocCOHO.png|The Young Avengers vs Batroc the Leaper BatrocVsPatriotCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Patriot BatrocVsKateBishopCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Kate Bishop WiccanTeleportingtheYoungAvengersCOHO.png|"WewanttofindKateWewanttofindKateWewanttofindKate" HeyThereBatroc!COHO.png|"I strongly suggest you to let her go" BatrocLeapingAwayCOHO.png|Batroc leaping away CassieInterruptsBillyxTeddyCOHO.png|"Guys, you gotta keep up with us." WiccanGoestoAsgardLights.png|"BILLY NO!" HulklingStorminAsgardW.png|"I am pretty sure this is Asgard…" TheFamilyReunitedW.png|"Loki! The whole family is reunited!" KarnillaKillsanHeroicLokiW.png|"LOKI!!!!" bill_teddy_139_by_cris_art-d893lx3.jpg|"You were so brave." WiccanHulklingVsLivingLaser-BB.png|"Stop there, Living Laser!" 5176c5e173d1f.jpg|Wiccan tossing and turning KnockKnockKnockingOnPlaygroundsDoors-ET.png|Hulkling at the Playground HulklingMeetsDirectorCoulson-ET.png|"Teddy, welcome!" Quake-ET.png|"Skye, take him to Nekhene’s room." KreeDistressCall-ET.png|Hulkling and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents receiving alien guests Inhuman?!-ET.png|"An Inhuman… And you are not on Attilan?" SkyeVsKree-ET.png|Quake attacking the Kree Dorrek_VIII_(Earth-1010)_and_Mar-Vell_(Earth-1010)_002.jpg|"I am sorry I have been the most terrible father ever…" Dorrek_VIII_(Earth-1010)_and_Mar-Vell_(Earth-1010)_001.jpg|"It’s ok… It’s ok, I understand… I will be here when those problems vanish… And honestly, I wasn’t expecting to see you here…" SuspectList-TCC.png|"The U-Foes, Lorelei… Who are they? What could they possibly want from my grandfather?" YAVsWC-TCC.png|"Lorelei? Well… That’s awkward." DodgingCrowbar-TCC.png|"Someone… Get this guy off me!" WreckerAway-TCC.png|"No problem, baby!" I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL-TCC.png|"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!" PatriotDeflectsLaser-YASNY.png|"We got company." HulklingVsServoGuard-YASNY.png|"They can’t alert Doom, smash them all now!" YoungAvengersFaceDoom-YASNY.png|"DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!" WonderManVsDoom-YASNY.png|"It’s a Doombot!" BTHoldingHands.png|Billy and Teddy hold hands KissAftershocks-YASNY.png|"E-Eli…" OpeningOrWindow-YASNY.png|"I wouldn’t call it a window… It’s more of an open… A balcony even… But not a window." Reunion-YASNY.png|"Are you ready to fight Doom?" DoomVsWonderMan-YASNY.png|Dr. Doom attacks Wonder Man TheCasket-YASNY.png|"THE CASKET!" Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." BillyTeddy.jpg|Billy and Hulkling finally kiss 3166499-youngmasters00205.jpg|Kate Bishop vs Executioner AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future YAMeetWithStrange-Magic.png|"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" StrangeClea&YAinDarkDimension-Magic.png|"Does any of them have any idea what we’re dealing with?" DormammuVsStature-Magic.png|"CASSIE!" TeleportingToChicago-Cloud9.png|The Young Avengers teleporting to Chicago HulklingFacingSuperSkrull-Cloud9.png|"I’m here, Super-Skrull… What do you want from me?" SkrullVsKree-Cloud9.png|"Is it just me or is Chicago a focal point of an extraterrestrial conflict?" HC9VsSS-Cloud9.png|Cloud 9 and Hulkling teaming up against the Super-Skrull IronLadSealingShips-Cloud9.png|Iron Lad overriding the ships ProdigyMeetsTheYoungAvengers-Prodigal.png|"Young Avengers, this is your new teammate, David." Young_Avengers_prodigy_hulking.jpg|Prodigy kisses Hulkling ProdigyGay?.png|(His Wiki page has been updated since then) ProdigyExplainsHisBisexuality-TikTok.png|Prodigy explains his bisexuality DavidsAdvice-TikTok.png|Prodigy's advice to Hulkling TeddyBillyHoldHands.png|Wiccan holds Hulkling's hand one last time TeddySprinting.png|Hulkling sprinting to the Main Hall TeddyWritingEmail-TSoU.png|Teddy tries to write an email to Billy HulklingEmail-TSoU.png|"I want to send him a novel. I can’t even find a sentence." VHulklingWiccan.jpg|Hulkling and Wiccan make up We'reSickening-TSoU.png|"We’re sickening, yeah?" c1a4e323b20f6b19c5559e9d77787b40-d5gtutg.jpg|"Thankfully I’m here to talk you down." YoungAvengersFaceNohVarr-H(WCB).png|"H-How?!" WiccanFreesIronLadProdigy-H(WCB).png|Wiccan frees Iron Lad and Prodigy UberKree-H(WCB).png|The Young Avengers getting to the Mansion GrowingManSocialCasualty-003.png|"Whatever you do, don’t... Hit him…" GrowingManSocialCasualty-004.png|"The more you hit him the more he—grows…" GrowingManSocialCasualty-005.png|"I don’t know, sir. His growth seems to have been… Stunted." GrowingManSocialCasualty-008.png|"I AM KANG. I AM YOUR MASTER!" TheyWouldnt...-SC.png|"They wouldn’t do that…" KatesSuggestion-SC003.png|"Kate!" IronManVsHulkling-SC001.png|"Hulkling, get off!" IronManVsHulkling-SC002.png|"…I hope you can fly." IronManVsHulkling-SC003.png|Hulkling takes the fall IronLadVsIronMan-SC004.png|"He’s unconscious. He’ll be fine." KangTakesControl-SC001.png|"You did exactly what I wanted you to do." YoungAvengersVsKang-SYA.png|The Young Avengers vs Kang the Conqueror IronLadSurrenders-SYA-001.png|"Just leave my friends alone and I’ll go with you." IronLadSurrenders-SYA-002.png|"Listen, there’s something you should know." NotIronLad-SYA-001.png|"I am not Iron Lad." NotIronLad-SYA-002.png|Hulkling vs Kang the Conqueror HulklingAndWiccanVsKang-SYA.png|"I don't usually enjoy killing children, but in this case…" Flashpoint-SYA-001.png|"Not quite…" Flashpoint-SYA-006.png|"It’s a long shot, but it’s possible, right?" Flashpoint-SYA-009.png|"…We could be too." SeeYouAgain004.png|"TEDDY! Help me, I’m…" SeeYouAgain005.png|"HE’S GONE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?" Reformed-SYA-001.png|"What can Cap and Iron Man really do to us?" Reformed-SYA-004.png|"Wait, before you guys say anything, we need to show you something." Reformed-SYA-005.png|"The old ones were shredded, my dad’s beyond wealthy, and I’ve got a few connections in the fashion industry." Reformed-SYA-008.png|"Might as well. We’re gonna have to come out to them at some point." SeeYouAgain.png|"But… Since when has that ever stopped us?" YoungAvengersAtTheMansion-P5.png|The Young Avengers visit the X-Men KateVsSinara-WTG?.png|Kate Bishop vs Sinara Dorrek_VIII_(Earth-1010)_and_William_Kaplan_(Earth-1010)_016.jpg|"I can’t shoot at them… Kate is inside that ship." YoungAvengers&BereetVsKree-ILMHtaST.png|"C’mon, we’ll give you a lift home, follow us." Dorrek_VIII_(Earth-1010)_007.jpg|"Are you trying to get us all killed?" YAMeetVeranke-UGtL.png|"Welcome to Tarnax IV Especially you, Prince Dorrek VIII." SuperSkrullShields-UGtL.png|"You are going to wish you hadn’t done that!" YoungAvengersVsSuperSkrull-MaR.png|Stature punches the Super-Skrull AvengersVsYoungAvengers-MaR.png|"I love conspiracy theories as much as everyone, but that’s a little too much." SinaraWatches-MaR.png|Sinara watches the Young Avengers and the Super-Skrull 661bc90ceea2981326833e9fda29d894.jpg|"I love moments like this. It makes it feel like everything is going to be just fine." YoungAvengersInUnionCity-TPiaGA.png|"It’s Smurfette." HumanTorchVsPhoenix-YHSF.png|"Flame on!" ItsClobberinTime-YHSF.png|"It’s clobberin’ time!" HiYukio!-YHRF.png|"Hi Yukio!" XMenVsDarkPhoenix...Again-YHRF.png|The X-Men vs Dark Phoenix LunaSnowVsPhoenix-StLD.png|Luna Snow, the Young Avengers and Shuri vs Dark Phoenix Young_Avengers_v2_014-010.png|"I could never have imagined loving anyone like I love you. It’s impossible." bill_teddy_120d_by_cris_art-d6p41em.jpg|''♫ Take me back to the night we met ♫'' 4fd9447ebd4cfc9c76b9285a9dd3f7ca.jpg|"Hey, it’s the new year for the Young Avengers. Do you want to know what’s next?" Goodbye-StLD.png|"I love you all, guys. Thank you for saving me." Category:Galleries